Amigos de la infancia
by Coraline T
Summary: Tenían ocho años el día que se conocieron. Ella hablaba mucho y a él le gustaba correr y luego sentarse sobre la hierba y cerrar los ojos. Prometieron ser amigos para siempre. Pero ahora parece una promesa algo difícil de cumplir. Historia para el reto "Una pareja para Prim" del foro El Diente de León.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Una pareja para Prim" de foro El Diente de León.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Robyn, Twilli, Yolo y E, que me aguantaron y dieron ánimos en un nuevo capítulo de #vidadekamikaze**

* * *

 _Amigos de la infancia_

* * *

La primera vez que lo vi ambos teníamos ocho años. Katniss me permitió acompañarla a la pradera y allí los encontramos a ambos. Su hermano permanecía apostado contra un árbol con un saco de arpillera en la espalda mientras aguardaba a Katniss, pero él corría por la pradera descalzo como si nada le preocupara, y parecía que nunca se cansaba.

Pregunté a Katniss si podía correr también, pero ella me dijo que me quedara quieta. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos se perdió en una conversación con su nuevo amigo y yo pude zafarme de su lado, para ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el niño.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunté en cuanto pude alcanzarlo.

Él se encogió de hombros y me dio una sonrisa desdentada. Le faltaba una de las paletas de arriba. Al momento en que se dio cuenta se ruborizo y dejó de sonreír con la boca, aunque no con la mirada.

— Corro — respondió con simpleza.

Un millón de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, y por unos segundos temí convertirme en un loro parlanchín como me llamaba Katniss y que él no me dejara acompañarlo. Así que apreté los labios y dejé pasar unos segundos.

— ¿Puedo correr contigo?

Él asintió y salió corriendo gritando:

— ¡A que no puedes alcanzarme!

Corrí y corrí pero no lo logré. En algún momento me detuve y me quité los zapatos que estaban tan gastados que me estaban haciendo doler. Vi la mirada entre preocupada y divertida de Katniss pero no me detuve. Era divertido. Incluso cuando me clavé una astilla en la planta del pie continué corriendo, hasta que al final me faltó el aire y me dejé caer en el césped.

A los cinco minutos él se agachó a mi lado, tapando el sol con su silueta,

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupado.

Me tomó unos segundos poder dejar de respirar agitadamente y hablar.

— Eso ha sido genial. Y creo que me clavé una astilla — dije alegremente.

Él se sentó sobre la hierba, preocupado, pero le dije que no pasaba nada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunté incapaz de mantenerme callada. Katniss había mencionado los nombres de los hermanos de su nuevo amigo, pero no recordaba a ciencia cierta.

— Rory. ¿Y tú?

— Prim. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Él se sonrojó y alegó que esas eran tonterías de las niñas, pero cuando Katniss se acercó preocupada a ver qué sucedía se incorporó de un salto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Ya nos estábamos yendo cuando él asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, lo que provocó que me soltara de la mano de Katniss y retrocediera sobre mis pasos, para ahogarlo en lo que solía llamar un "abrazo de oso". Él me apartó, incómodo, y Katniss me dio una mirada exasperada, pero no me importó.

Rory acababa de convertirse oficialmente en mi amigo. Para siempre.

O al menos eso creí.

.

— Prim, ¿a dónde vas?

Detengo mi mano en el aire, a medio camino del pomo de la puerta y me giro con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Katniss me mira desde la cocina mientras despelleja un conejo, una cosa asquerosa si me lo preguntan, pero que nos da alimento día a día.

— A la pradera — respondo esquivamente.

Ella arquea una ceja y suelta al conejo, que cae sobre la mesa con un ruido seco.

— A la pradera — repite —. ¿Y qué vas a hacer a la pradera a esta hora? — Pregunta mirando por la pequeña ventana. Afuera el sol está descendiendo, debe quedar como mucho una hora más de luz solar.

Evito su mirada e intento por todos los medios no retorcer mis dedos como siempre que hago cuando estoy nerviosa.

— Voy a buscar unas prímulas. Quería hacer una corona para Lady.

Es, probablemente, una de las mentiras más flojas que pude haber inventado. No por la corona, que es algo que solía hacer cuando era niña, sino por el hecho de que ya no hay prímulas en esta época. Enrojezco cuando Katniss me lo hace notar.

— Vete antes de que cambie de opinión — masculla devolviendo la atención al conejo —. Y para la próxima vez recuerda que las primeras heladas ya han acabado con las prímulas, Prim.

Me escapo antes de que ella tenga tiempo de agregar algo más, sintiendo el rostro arder. No tengo mucho tiempo para tranquilizarme, la pradera está a apenas unos metros de casa, así que cuando llego a nuestro punto de encuentro todavía siento mi cara roja como un tomate.

Encontrar a Rory sentado contra el tronco de un árbol con pose relajada y los ojos cerrados no ayuda demasiado a calmarme. Instantáneamente siento que mi corazón empieza a latir desbocado.

— Llegas tarde — dice sin abrir los ojos.

— Katniss — es todo lo que respondo.

Palmea el suelo a su lado y yo me siento, poniendo cuidado de que el abrigo quede contra el suelo para no mancharme. Él no abre los ojos, pero sonríe tranquilamente y empieza a contarme de su día, de Possy que es un como un huracán en el colegio y de Gale, que está demasiado cansado ya que han aumentado sus turnos en la mina.

Hablamos de todo y nada hasta que se hace de noche y debo volver corriendo a casa, temiendo que Katniss venga a buscarme como la otra vez. Él se ríe y me dice que ya estoy grandecita, que con quince años debería ser capaz de plantarle cara a mi hermana mayor.

Yo le respondo que soy una cobarde sin remedio.

Y al final del día es así como me siento, porque otra vez no he podido decirle que me gusta.

Más que como un amigo.

.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — Pregunto a Katniss cuando la veo que está por salir. Ella parece incómoda, pero termina asintiendo. Nunca me ha negado algo si es que puede hacerlo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el pueblo. El sol apenas ha salido, pero ya hace calor. A pesar de eso Katniss está con sus pantalones habituales y una camisa de mangas cortas. Por mucho que insistiera ella nunca usaría un vestido, y menos ahora que se ha librado de la cosecha, cuando mi mamá la obligaba a ello.

Cuando estamos por llegar a la panadería noto que ella empieza a ponerse nerviosa, intentando alisar arrugas inexistentes en su camisa. Me río y ella me dedica una mirada enojada. Pero sus mejillas están rojas.

Me quedo a un costado mirando los pasteles mientras ella se encarga de comprar el pan, o más bien de flirtear con Peeta, el hijo más pequeño del panadero, aunque no se dé cuenta. Esos dos llevan meses en un tira y afloje, hablando de cosas banales cada vez que se encuentran y buscando excusas tontas para hacerlo. Sé que Peeta se muere de ganas de avanzar, y ella también, pero los dos son muy tímidos (o tontos) como para hacerlo.

Cuando salimos ella tiene el rostro ruborizado, una sonrisa que no puede contener por mucho que se esfuerce y una bolsa con bollos de queso bajo el brazo, que no ha logrado pagar. La miro con burla.

— ¿Qué excusa usó esta vez para que no pagaras? Le pregunto para picarla.

Ella frunce el ceño, aunque al instante se relaja.

— Oh cállate Prim — dice. Luego parece recordar algo —. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rory?

Sé que ella lo dice para molestarme, pero cuando ella menciona su nombre mis hombros se hunden y aunque intento componer una sonrisa tranquila estoy segura que fallo estrepitosamente.

— Bien — miento.

Katniss me mira con perspicacia.

— ¡En serio! Está todo bien. ¿Por qué habría de estar algo mal? Si sólo somos amigos — digo y al instante me arrepiento, porque suena demasiado amargo.

Katniss menea la cabeza con disgusto, y espera unos minutos antes de hablar.

— Nunca pensé que te diría esto, pero ya tienes dieciséis años — dice y parece que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar —. Si él no espabila entonces hazlo tú Prim. Es más que obvio que le gustas — añade y me da una mirada enojada, como si la estuviera obligando a decir algo desagradable.

Siento mi rostro arder de nuevo y también me siento conmovida. Es grave que ella me esté dando consejos sobre mi vida amorosa, y se lo agradezco. La abrazo y ella hace lo mismo. Luego salgo corriendo, aunque unos metros adelantes me detengo.

— ¡Deberías aplicar ese consejo a tu vida también! — Grito y aun a la distancia noto como ella se ruboriza.

.

Golpeo la puerta tres veces, e intento no desilusionarme cuando Posy me atiende. Ella parece contrariada cuando le pregunto por su hermano.

— Está en la pradera. No me dejó ir con él — murmura haciendo un puchero.

Apenas soy consciente de que me despido de ella. Camino hacia la pradera y lo encuentro apoyado en el mismo árbol de siempre, con los ojos cerrados, aunque esta vez no sonríe. Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con lo que pasó el otro día, hace dos semanas en realidad, cuando por accidente nuestras manos se rozaron y ambos sentimos una especie de extraña electricidad que tornó el ambiente extraño entre nosotros por el resto de la tarde.

No nos hemos visto desde entonces, pero en cuanto me acerco noto el mismo ambiente enrarecido.

Me siento a su lado dejando una distancia prudente entre nosotros. Él abre los ojos y cuando sus ojos grises se chocan con los míos siento algo pesado en mi estómago. No como mariposas, sino algo más intenso.

Antes de pensarlo siquiera me estoy disculpando, aunque no sé por qué. Se supone que tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación, no disculparme como una tonta.

— Lamento lo del otro día. Yo no quise… — me interrumpo cuando me doy cuenta que no sé bien qué decir —. Olvídalo. Lo único que quiero es que estemos como siempre. Somos buenos amigos, ¿no?

Él me mira intensamente y finalmente niega con la cabeza. Siento mis ojos empezar a aguarse.

— No quiero ser tu amigo Prim.

— ¿Cómo que…

Pero él no me deja hablar. Se inclina acortando la distancia entre nosotros y antes de darme cuenta siquiera posa sus labios sobre los míos.

Es un beso corto, suave. Sin embargo cuando nos separamos estamos los dos ruborizados y con la respiración agitada. Nos reímos como tontos cuando nos damos cuenta.

Pasamos el día allí, bajo la sombra del árbol, riendo y besándonos hasta que los labios nos quedan rojos. Cuando por la tarde Katniss nos encuentra pone cara de querer matar a Rory, y luego pone los ojos en blanco cuando me ve sonreírle.

A pesar de mi hermana le doy un último beso antes de seguirla a casa.

Amigos para siempre, dije la primera vez que lo vi.

Ya no estoy tan segura de ello.

* * *

 **Soy consciente de que no es lo mejor que hice, pero Prim es difícil .**

 **Se aceptan tomatazos, siempre que estén blanditos.**

* * *

 **Espacio publicitario:**

 **Con E estamos escribiendo en conjunto un AU sobre nuestros personajes del SYOT "Amapolas para las luciérnagas". Son personajes originales, pero como es un AU es super entendible y bastante entretenido. Nos harían super mega felices si se pasan y nos dejan su opinión. El fic está en el perfil de Elenear28 y se llama "Aprendiendo a ser padres". Juro que es genial.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
